1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical transceivers, transceiver housings, and transceiver cages or mountings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Despite the various attempts to make better housings and mountings for optical transceivers, there continues to exist a need for housings and mountings that are simple to manufacture and provide consistent electrical properties. For example, most typical transceiver housings are made from multiple pieces that must be soldered or otherwise fixed together. The necessity of soldering the pieces together makes the manufacture of the transceiver housing more complicated. The presence of otherwise continuous unsoldered gaps between the pieces would negatively affect the electrical properties of the housing, such as electromagnetic performance.
With respect to mountings for optical transceivers, a typical transceiver cage provides inconsistent electrical contact with the chassis through which the cage protrudes and allows considerable electromagnetic radiation to escape through the opening in the chassis where the cage is mounted due to non-continuous conduction of magnetic flux to electric current or ground potential.